It Started with a Bump
by Crowbartender
Summary: Marceline is spooked by her bad dreams and goes to Bubblegum for comfort. Bubbline oneshot.


**oops, I'm unoriginal. I guess this is an innocent take on how Marcy and PB started their relationship?**

* * *

Princess Bubblegum was standing in the mouth of her closet, in the midst of slipping on her nightshirt, when a shadow loomed by her bedroom window. She didn't see it, as her eyes refused to stay open for longer than five seconds, and she slumped exhaustedly against her closets doorframe. While she rested, the shadow took this as its chance to launch swiftly into Bubblegum's room and disappear under her bedcover.

Bubblegum was too tired, too set on crumbling onto her pillow and sleeping, to consider the risk she was taking by not closing her window. She opened her eyes, despite their heaviness, and reached up to caress her aching throat. She'd woken up with a bug that only worsened during the day and her voice grew hoarse from talking, later morphing into a consistent throb by the time she retired for the evening.

She slugged towards her bed, happily and ungracefully collapsing onto it. Though she didn't even have a moment of relish before she shot straight back up. As soon as she'd landed, her bed had huffed a very distinct "oof!"

Inspecting her bed, Bubblegum discovered a lump rising from beneath her blanket, the cover tumbling down and pooling around the slim hips of the groaning intruder.

"Marceline!" Bubblegum shouted, anger overriding her initial shock. "Did you have a nightmare _again_?"

Peevishly, Marceline threw herself back onto the mattress, stuffing her face into Bubblegum's pillow, hiding her embarrassed blush. "Yeah, and now I'll have a new one about big butts crushing me," Marceline said miserably, voice muffled.

"I will kick you out if you make fun of me," Bubblegum warned, walking around the bed so she could make herself comfortable on the other side of Marceline, who was growling curses into her pillow.

"I'll be good," she grumbled, turning her head when she felt the blanket shift and drag up her back. Bubblegum was smoothing out the wrinkles, her expression tight with concern.

"I wish you'd tell me what these nightmares are about." She looked expectant, but Marceline simply hid her face again.

"Later," she dismissed.

Bubblegum, giving up for now, twisted around and stretched to switch off her lamp. Darkness streaked with moonlight overcame the room and the princess reclined. She spared Marceline a glance, who had now fallen utterly silent. Despite her fiery tongue, the good thing about Marceline was that she didn't make a sound when she was sleeping or, presently, feigning sleep. She was waiting.

It had become a regular habit now – the Vampire Queen sneaking into Bubblegum's room and crawling into her bed with complaints of nightmares. Bubblegum hadn't a clue what it was that could scare a thousand year old vampire, of all things. She'd fought against gruesome beasts -won- and had an evil father locked in the Nightosphere because not even the Underworld could contain him. It must be something terribly horrific if it not only prevented Marceline from sleeping, but also drove her from her home to seek the company of someone she never once confided in.

She managed to maintain her spunk, but the strain in her grin and the worry flashing in her eyes when she thought no one was paying attention were evident to Bubblegum. The dreams had started long before she crept into Bubblegum's bed, because she'd become suddenly attached to the princess a while ago. She popped up more, hung around more, and Bubblegum knew it had something to do with her dreams. She wasn't being subtle about their effect at all.

Ever since her seemingly innocent request to sleep at Bubblegum's side a week ago, their friendship had entered a grey area. Bubblegum felt they had bonded in a way, but Marceline made sure to keep her distance. She was only an arm's length away, yet she remained untouchable. But that was to be expected. Even though she didn't act her age, her reluctance to truly connect with anyone was natural considering how long she'd lived, how long she'd had to watch everyone grow old and die.

"Bonni," Marceline called, raising her head.

Bubblegum didn't respond, because she knew Marceline didn't want her to. She was growing accustomed to this routine and, as she anticipated, Marceline moved, probably checking over her shoulder to make sure Bubblegum was definitely sleeping. Once satisfied with her findings, she rolled over and the princess felt the familiar coldness of Marceline's arm draping over her waist. The gentle press of the vampire's chest greeted her back and she smiled.

Marceline breathed something that sounded like "so warm" as she tucked her face into Bubblegum's pillow.

Only in this position did she find peace.

* * *

Bubblegum was ready this time. She was going to make Marceline come clean about her nightmares by force if she didn't do so willingly. She was sick of sharing her bed without justification. She was happy to be of service to Marceline on the first few occasions, because she'd never seen the vampire look so distraught, but now it was time for answers.

When Marceline arrived that night, Bubblegum was already in bed sleeping. Well, that's how it appeared. Without faltering, the vampire slipped under the blanket and didn't even bother making sure Bubblegum was unconscious as she hugged her.

In the circle of Marceline's arms, Bubblegum turned.

"Tell me what your nightmares are about," she instructed firmly.

Unprepared for this, Marceline moved to let go of Bubblegum, but a hand settled on her arm and she froze. The moonlight provided little light, but Bubblegum could still see the dread on Marceline's face. She felt almost guilty for making her relive whatever it was she tried to escape at night.

"It'll be okay. Talking about it might help you find a way to overcome them."

Marceline's hair tickled Bubblegum's cheek as she turned her head.

"I can't," she resisted.

"Please," Bubblegum urged.

Marceline sighed relentingly, tightened her hold so she didn't have to see Bubblegum's face which was now pressed against the curve of her neck. "Every night," she began, "I have the same stupid dream. Sometimes it happens differently, but it's always the same. Always. It's driving me nuts, Bonni. Nuts!"

"What happens?"

"I lose you. You die. You vanish. No matter what I do, I can never protect you and it _blows_," she seethed, body tensing around Bubblegum, as if her dreams could melt into reality at any second and steal the princess right out of her arms.

Now Marceline expected to be mocked, to be ridiculed for her insignificant fear of losing Bubblegum in some unlikely tragedy, but what she wasn't ready for was the push Bubblegum gave to loosen her grip. When the princess had made enough space to meet Marceline's eyes, the vampire was stunned by the warm smile aimed at her.

"Marcy..." she whispered, the overwhelming affection spreading throughout her making it difficult for Bubblegum to produce anything coherent.

Words rarely failed Bubblegum, but there was nothing she could say to express her feelings and she thoughtlessly cupped Marceline's cheeks and kissed her.

She withdrew just as quickly as she had initiated the kiss. "I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me."

Marceline didn't say anything and Bubblegum nervously untangled herself from the vampire's arms, but before any further apologises could be made, Marceline got out of bed and, without looking back, left. Drifted right out the window.

Gone.

Bubblegum dragged her blanket over her face and let out a very unladylike moan; humiliated.

* * *

Marceline didn't come back that night, or the next. Her absence made Bubblegum gravely aware of how much she was starting to enjoy having someone next to her. She had deemed it as practice for when she would be married to a prince, but each time she had tried to picture his face, he'd grow fangs, his eyes would glow red and his hair would turn black, ripple, and there was Marceline, smiling and leaning closer, offering soft lips and even softer kisses.

That's when Bubblegum abruptly ended her daydream and irritably blamed the vampire for corrupting her mind. How dare she appear at such inappropriate times?

But even berating Marceline's ghost wasn't making Bubblegum feel any less remorseful. She'd never been that invasive before. Now the princess fretted that Marceline would mistake her actions for a show of interest, but then she stopped, considering something.

_Was_ she interested in Marceline?

"Well, she's a big fat jerk," Bubblegum decided, but then reasoned, "Though she can be very sweet..."

"That's a big compliment coming from you, huh?"

Bubblegum started, spinning around to find Marceline's head popping up over the railing of the balcony, which her elbows rested on.

"What makes you think I was talking about you?" Bubblegum snapped.

"You liiiiiike me," she sang.

"No, I don't!"

"Then why'd you give me a smooch?

Face flaming, Bubblegum yelled, "It was an accident! As if I'd actually want to kiss someone like you!"

"That's too bad." Marceline floated up and over the railing, stopping once she was in front of Bubblegum. "'Cause, you see, I wouldn't mind it..." Her eyes gleamed as she grasped the princess' rigid shoulders and leant forward. Their lips touched and Bubblegum inhaled sharply, stepping back.

"W-what was that for?" she stammered.

In an instant, Marceline was behind Bubblegum, coiling around her, knees bumping the princess' waist and her breasts brushing her arm as she leant close to Bubblegum's ear, forked tongue flickering along the shell before she whispered, "You made my nightmares stop."

* * *

**I move out tomorrow and I wanted to post something on my last night here. I've lived in this house for nearly 10 years and I'm a little sad. Oh well, I have Bubbline to cheer me up!**


End file.
